


Aruba

by Some1FoundMe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Married Life, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: It’s their last day here, the last day that they can surround themselves with nothing but each other.  The blissful bubble that they’ve lived in for these last few days is getting ready to burst but not just yet.  Not now.  They have a few hours before they have to start packing.  A few hours before they have to head into town towards the airport.  So, for now, she focuses all of her energy on her husband.





	Aruba

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot based on the Aruba honeymoon comment from 6X12. No beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

They wake on their last day in Aruba and make love slowly.  Bright sunlight filters through the slatted shutters and warm ocean air ghosts over exposed skin.  Their secluded beach villa is filled with gentle moans and blissful sighs.

Later, as they lay in silence with the sheets tangled around their legs, he walks his fingers along her naked back.  Her head rests on his chest, his heartbeat drumming beneath her ear.

Five days of peace and solitude, of days and nights filled with only one another.  It’s been the honeymoon of her dreams.  She couldn’t have asked for anything more.  They’ve spent endless hours getting reacquainted, using both their bodies and their words to reaffirm their devotion to one another.  To remind themselves of the vows that they made all those months ago.

She isn’t ready to leave this place, to let reality seep back into their fairytale world.  But she knows that this time alone together has come to an end.  They’re going home together, of course, to their friends and their family, to the life that they share.  There’s just something magical about this place and this man and the intense way that he loves her.  This time that they’ve spent together, these days that they’ve claimed for just the two of them, have left her feeling a sense of synchronicity with him, with her husband, her partner.  She feels a connection to him unlike anything she’s ever experienced.

As she lays there, secure in his embrace, relaxed and sated and only somewhat melancholy, she can’t help but think about how different this trip is from their first escape.  They had both been different people then, with different goals and ambitions.  They’d both wanted to be together, to be happy, but Oliver had been running from a part of himself.  He’d believed that the only way he could really be with her, the only way that he would be truly happy, would be if he left Star City and the Arrow in his past.  Everything between them had been so new then.  They’d been friends for years but their transition to lovers had happened so quickly.  They had spent those five months building on their existing friendship, their relationship evolving into something so much more. 

Now, two years later, neither of them was running.  If anything, they were running towards something.  Towards one another.  Towards the future that they planned to build together. 

She snuggles closer, if that’s really even possible, and sighs happily.

She loves this man with every fiber of her being.  Through all of the ups and downs that they’ve faced together and especially those that they’ve faced alone, she’s remained steadfast in the belief that she will never love anyone the way that she loves Oliver Queen.  Even if this wasn’t where they’d ended up, even if their lives had taken a different direction, she would forever love him.  But that isn’t something that she has to worry about now.  They are exactly where they’re meant to be.  Together.  As friends, partners.  As husband and wife. 

It still overwhelms her.

Her left hand is on his chest, her fingers drawing invisible patterns on his scarred skin, and the sparkly new diamond engagement ring he’d presented her with glints in the sunlight.  She hadn’t needed an engagement ring, she’d told him that repeatedly, but their first morning in Aruba, he’d slipped the simple – if not a little large – solitaire diamond onto her finger until it sat snug against her plain silver wedding band.  The same band that he wore, that declared to the world that he was hers and she was his.

His chest rises and falls steadily beneath her cheek.  He’s quiet but awake, his fingers still moving along her spine, and she lifts her head to at him.  As if he can feel her watching, his chin dips down and he smiles at her.  That warm, soft smile that he’s always reserved for her.  She inches up and kisses him, lingering.

It’s their last day here, the last day that they can surround themselves with nothing but each other.  The blissful bubble that they’ve lived in for these last few days is getting ready to burst but not just yet.  Not now.  They have a few hours before they have to start packing.  A few hours before they have to head into town towards the airport.  So, for now, she focuses all of her energy on her husband.  On showing him in any way she can what he means to her, on how much she loves him.  And when he reciprocates, when he worships her body in a way that makes her feel as if she is the most important thing in his world, she can’t help but believe him.  She does believe him.  There’s no question.

 


End file.
